(a) Technical Field
The present invention is related to a display device. More particularly, the present invention is related to a display device that may be used for displaying two-dimensional (2D) images and for forming three-dimensional (3D) images.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device may be used for forming a 3D stereoscopic image based on binocular disparity. The display device may display an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye, and the two images may be respectively seen by the left eye and the right eye of a viewer. As a result, the viewer may perceive a 3D image.
The display device may include a first panel used for displaying 2D images and may include a second panel used for forming 3D images. The display device may further include a third panel configured to maintain a distance between the first panel and the second panel. One or more of the panels may undesirably add thickness and weight to the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.